1. Field
This patent disclosure relates to a golf club head, in particular a golf putter head, with a striking face, which is provided on the front side of a striking part, for a golf ball, and with a device, which is fastened to the rear side of the striking part, for arranging interchangeable weights. The invention furthermore relates to a golf club with a head of this type.
2. Related Art
The putter is used in golf in order to hole or to putt the ball on the green. The putter usually comprises a putter head and a shaft with a grip. The individual parts of the putter are connected fixedly to one another. A shifting of mass in the putter head is achieved by the putter head itself having a small mass, and as large a mass as possible being selected from one or more additional weights. The putter head itself is therefore produced from a material with a low specific weight, preferably light metal, and a metal with a higher specific weight is used for the additional weights. The additional weights are fitted to the rear part of the putter head, on the opposite side of the putter striking face or the engagement point of the shaft.
Different variant embodiments of putter heads are known which permit different weights to be fitted in an interchangeable manner. A putter head of this type is known, for example, from US 2006/0154740 A1. In this case, a variable number of weights can be fitted in a selectable longitudinal position on two bolts arranged in parallel, in order in this manner not only to be able to change or adjust the putter weight but also the center of gravity of the putter. WO 2006/071606 A2 discloses a putter head which has a base part which is manufactured from a material with a low specific weight, for example aluminum and to which different weights can be fitted, to the part furthest away from the striking face, and therefore the center of gravity of the weight can be shifted as far away as possible from the striking face.